Bright Beginnings
by Tolomer
Summary: This is only the prologue of a story I hope to work on later. Hence it's being so short. Oliver and Jacob are two Original characters by myself and a friend. For more info, please visit the Boxtopia deviantART page.
1. Chapter 1

The two boys stood inside the large, seemingly ever-growing estate shifting their eyes from painting, to statue, to another elegant piece. They stood out like a sore thumb, wearing raggedy, ripped clothing, no shoes and unkempt hair. The taller obviously older one grabbed his younger brother's hand and trailed him around various hallways of lengths and sizes. They hung a right, only to come up on a dead end full of paintings. Then a left, where they hit another dead end with nothing but a chest of drawers bordering the baby-romantica-colored wall lining. Seeming as though they had walked in circles for hours, they finally came upon a door. Unfortunately, another dead end. Just a closet, full of some old junk. As they were about to shut the door and take their leave, the younger one released the grip he had on his sibling's hand and dashed inside, picking up this and that. Almost breaking a customized set of toy soldiers, his older brother smacked him in the back and scolded him for doing something so irresponsible. As they turned and left they--

"What. The hell. Are you two. Doing in my closet?" A tall, muscular (slightly bulging) figure stood before them. He had on large boots, and a brown bomber jacket. His blond hair was combed to one side, and his glasses were just hanging off one side of his nose as he glared at the younger boys. He seemed infuriated. Grabbing the two by their shirt collars in separate hands, he dragged the boys down a hallway, then another, making a few turns and coming into what seemed to be a parlor of sorts. He sat the young men down on a futon, and took his own seat in a large, pink and off-white arm chair. The parlor had beautiful, oak flooring, matching chairs and sofas, and even the end tables looked as though they'd be comfortable to lie on. A large mirror above the older man's head showed the reflection of the two boys sitting opposite him. Their heads hanging, feet fumbling over each other.

"I thought I told you not to go anywhere near that closet boys...." He seemed weary. Not his usual self. The man always enjoyed running around, eating, making jokes and sticking his nose in other people's business. But for now, that seemed like the last thing on his mind. "That closet is full of dangerous things, I don't want you getting into. I mean, I've told you ten times now, any room I declare restricted, is _off limits._"

"But Alfred--" The older one piped up. "No! I've told you no! I know you're not used to living under conditions like these. You're accommodated to...well...alley ways, and street corners. But i'm not letting you go back out there like that! There's got to be something I can do to..." he began to trail off, mumbling to himself. "After seeing the two of you in that burning buildin--" "No!" He was cut off by the younger one, dubbed Jacob. Jacob was starting to cry and burried his face in his older brother's, Oliver's, shoulder. "Alfred, please...." Oliver began to explain. "That...that's a touchy subject....we'd really rather not speak of that any longer...but I think I have a solution to your issue of having us around all the time..." Alfred stared at Oliver, sort of puzzled. A look stating he was trying to figure out what Oliver was going to say. "Alright I give up. Tell me." Oliver looked down at the top of Jacob's head, then back at Alfred. "We're used to living outside or on the streets.....and we know how to make it....I figured maybe we could stay somewhere outside of the house in a couple of boxes...still on your property of course. I've lived on the streets for twelve years, and Jacob for eight...since we were born...we know how to get our own food. We could easily make it..." Alfred stared really hard at Oliver and Jacob for about ten minutes. Ten long, quiet minutes. Finally, with a cracking voice Alfred picked up his head. "Alright...you can try to make it on your own. BUT if the _smallest _mishap is to happen, you're coming back inside!" Alfred seemed as though he was gaining his usual zeal back, and his weariness was wearing off. Oliver smiled and Jacob gradually stopped crying. "Thank you Alfred....we'll leave tomorrow morning."


	2. Chapter 2

-1The harsh, bright, early-morning light was filtering in through the parlor windows, shining on the two children, still in the same raggedy clothing. A glare was brought up off of the nearest marble end-table, reflecting onto anything within its range. A cardboard box lay next to the younger boy, seeming out of place in such an opulent manor. Jacob was clutching Oliver's left hand glaring around the room, anxious of Alfred's arrival. It had been about half an hour since the set time of their departure, and Alfred was still showering. Jacob looked up at his older brother's face, in a saddened sort of way. Oliver looked down, smiling sympathetically, before getting down on one knee.

"It'll be alright Jacob…I promise. We've managed for years now, and nothing will stop us! Ok?"

Jacob looks back at his brother, his sullen look disappearing, filled with a new hope Oliver implanted in his mind.

Just as Oliver stood back up, their previous landlord, Alfred, burst through the double-doors lining the west wall. His unnecessarily large entrance frightened the birds sojourning on the window sill. His hair was dripping wet, his shirt missing a button, and without pants. Oliver just covered Jacob's eyes, much to the younger one's dismay, who was squirming to get free of his brother's grip.

"I'm here, I'm here! Don't worry, I'm here! You're not leaving without me!"

Oliver chuckled, at Alfred's futile attempt to pull up his pants, as one leg sank to the ground. Jacob, now able to see again, burst out laughing, trying to contain his excitement. Alfred glared angrily at their patronizing expressions.

"Alright, alright, stop it now. So…are you ready to get going?"

"Ready Alfred." Jacob was smiling, Oliver was preening Jacobs hair nervously, and Alfred was showing them to the door.

They went through what seemed miles of hallway, making right turns at each beautifully crafted vase, and lefts at every other door. At last, the trio came to a larger door, with glass paneling covering the front. Light shown through, dancing in beautiful shapes and colors. Alfred opened the door, now with his clothing in order, water dripping from the gutters, and a light breeze blowing their hair back. The trees and surrounding topiary, seemed to move and greet the three outside. The trio turned to the left, walking down the sidewalk. They passed main street, South street, Railroad Avenue, and all the rest.

"Alright boys, now I want you to pick out a decent spot. No crazy cat ladies, or strangers for at least 50ft, got that? I want you to be safe out here, in the real world. Not everyone is gonna want to help you. Perhaps maybe a park, or a theatre would be a nice place to settle down…." Alfred went off in his own little world, mumbling to himself about other things.

"Well Jacob? Any ideas where you want to--!!" Oliver was cut off by Jacob's dashing off. He ran North, with Oliver in close pursuit….Alfred lagging behind…..

"Jacob, what're you doing?! Get back here this instant!" Oliver was shouting frantically, chasing his little brother who obviously had more energy.

Jacob just continued running, his small cardboard box, mentioned before, in hands. He made a left turn, at the next park they came across, Oliver trailing very close by now. Alfred…still behind……Oliver could just grab Jacob's shirt collar if he reached far enough when--OOF! Oliver had Jacob on his lap, the two of them on the ground after bumping into a mysterious figure. Oliver looked up, only to see the figure he recognized as Francis Bonnefoy. His heart sank. Alfred had told him stories about the pervert/hopeless romantic nicknamed France. Oliver knew he should've avoided him at all costs.

"Ah~ What have we here, Alfred? A couple of pounds of 'fresh meat'?"

Alfred finally caught up, completely out of breath.

"Shut up…….Francis……..they were just….leaving…..phew, I'm tired!" Alfred collapsed at the boys' side, ready to die there and then.

"Ah, I see. Très bien~! Well, perhaps they'd like to come stay with me for a--" Oliver slapped the taller man, scowling at his large adversary.

"We were just leaving, Alfred said. Goodbye, Francis." With that, Oliver took Alfred and Jacob's hands and began walking down the street. Jacob began to complain…"But, I wanna talk to the nice man……"

Oliver stopped in front of a Subway restaurant, a good 100 yards from the park where they encountered Francis. "Jacob, what were you thinking?! Running off like that?! You could've been stolen, or killed or--…I don't even wanna think about what else!" Jacob was getting teary-eyed. I-I just wanted to g-go find a *sniff* place to live by m-myself…..I t-thought I could g-get us a good place without y-your *sniff* help….."

Oliver looked down at Jacob, beginning to feel sorry about what he'd said.


End file.
